


Is There Anything You Want?

by DisgruntledPelican



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers for episode s06e01: Smoke Signals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican
Summary: “Is there anything you want?”Noah was caught off guard by the question. “What are you talking about, Daniel? I have what I want right here.” Noah emphasized his words with a squeeze to Dan’s hip bone, and leaned in for a chaste kiss, still unsure of where this conversation was headed.“That’s… Thank you, Noah.” Dan fluttered his eyes shut, and squeezed his hands tighter around Noah’s arms. “I guess, I mean.. is there anything you want for Patrick?"
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 27
Kudos: 53





	Is There Anything You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you this_is_not_nothing for your generous and validating beta-work!!
> 
> There were a TON of firsts for our favorite Button in last week's episode AND a ton of Dan and Noah content on the socials. This fic is how I chose to handle dealing with the emotions brought on by all the things that happened this week!
> 
> Please keep in mind that this world being written is not real. If this imaginary place is not the place for you, you don't have to stay.
> 
> If you enjoy this imaginary place... I sincerely hope you like this fluffy little bit I've written as my first foray into this wonderful part of the fandom.

They lay awake together late into the night. Adrenaline is still coursing through their veins but beginning to slow down a bit; skin touching skin helping to ground them into this moment instead of the whirlwind of their lives in recent days. Not much else in the world centered Noah more than being with his boyfriend. He loved being the one who got to see Dan in the comfort of his home, his imperfectly un-coiffed hair, lounge clothes, sleepy yawns, and languid stretches across the bed they were currently occupying together were some of Noah’s favorite images of the man he loved.

Noah lay with one arm under his pillow, the other slung over Dan’s waist—fingers toying with his navel and the surrounding dark, coarse hair. Dan’s hand on top of Noah’s was soothing circles into his wrist bone, every once in a while inching up to Noah’s forearms. Noah knew that if Dan had the chance, his hands inevitably found their way to his forearms, Dan just couldn’t seem to get enough of them.

The reality of the previous days hit them that evening, once everything was announced and out into the universe. The Meet the Parents episode unleashed a world of emotions for them both. And the announcement of their impending final season was… it was all just a lot. There wasn’t any one emotion that could encompass how they felt, individually or collectively. They both just felt… a lot. 

Noah was drifting off to sleep, when he felt Dan turn over in his arms to face him, and whisper a question into the space between them. 

“Is there anything you want?” 

Noah was caught off guard by the question. “What are you talking about, Daniel? I have what I want right here.” Noah emphasized his words with a squeeze to Dan’s hip bone, and leaned in for a chaste kiss, still unsure of where this conversation was headed. 

“That’s… Thank you, Noah.” Dan fluttered his eyes shut, and squeezed his hands tighter around Noah’s arms. “I guess, I mean.. is there anything you want for Patrick? The ending is already planned, and some of the writing done. But… I can still make things happen for you. For Patrick.” 

“Oh, babe. I’m not even going to try and pretend like I could want more for him than you’ve already given him.”

“Yeah—no. I love Patrick. His story is going to be great. _You’ll make it beautiful._ But like.. small things? I can make things happen for him. Just think about it? Please.”

Noah leaned in and pressed his lips to Dan’s again. This time, he licked into Dan’s mouth, he just couldn’t help himself. He pressed their bodies together, reveled in the feeling of Dan’s legs intertwined with his own, their chests pressing against one another, the ease of their tongues caressing and their lips alternating between soft and firm presses. They stayed like that for several minutes... Noah could have stayed for hours, simply losing himself in the feel of Dan all around him. 

They pulled apart when the urgency to breathe became too much. Noah looked at Dan, whose eyes were blinking open, mouth quirked to one side showing off dimples on the other, “I’ll think about it, Daniel.” 

********************

The next morning, Noah woke first and eased himself out of bed, making every effort to not disturb Dan. It was rare these days for Dan to have a morning off. Noah set about with a run and a shower when he returned. He was lounging on Dan’s couch, playing with the fur on Redmond’s belly when he heard the shower running and, eventually, the many sounds of Dan moving about his room and bathroom, getting himself ready for the day. Finally, Dan came into the living room looking much too beautiful for a day that was going to be spent lounging on the couch.

“So remember what you asked me last night?” Noah asked as Dan sat down on the other side of Red, effectively stealing all of Red’s attention away. _Typical._ Dan nodded his head and pulled his lips into his mouth, while continuing to give Red the attention he craved. “I thought about it on my run. I thought of four things. I know some of them may not fit into what you've already have planned, and that’s fine. But… I did think of four things for Patrick.”

Dan nodded his head again, continued to lazily pet Red with one hand, while swiping through his phone with the other, ordering his breakfast. Noah knew this was part of Dan’s morning routine. Knew that Dan’s breakfast order was paramount for a blissful day for them both. Once breakfast was ordered, Dan put down his phone and looked up at Noah, giving him his undivided attention, “What are these four things, Noah?”

Noah squirmed a bit, still not completely used to having Dan’s attention in this way.

“They’re mostly silly, but they’d be fun for Patrick, I think.”

“Mhmm.. continue.”

“Well, Patrick hasn’t cussed yet. I think he should cuss.”

“Any particular word you’d like him to say?”

“Dealer’s choice.”

Dan chuckled smoothly, “Okay. What’s two?”

“Let the boy wear something other than blue.” Noah said a bit petulantly, hands coming off the couch for emphasis and eyes looking strikingly like Red’s when bacon is involved.

Dan laughed, hard. “Aweee Noah, you don’t like Patrick’s signature color?”

“I mean. I don’t... hate it? But I just think he must have something other than blue in his closet!”

“Okay, sure. Sure. We can get him in something other than blue. But that’s going to be dealer’s choice, also.”

Noah pretended to contemplate the repercussions of that choice, but he knew Dan wouldn’t let Patrick look terrible. “Fine. Dealer’s choice. Number three?”

“Number three.”

“I want a scene in the motel with the Rose family. I haven’t had one, yet. And you still say they’re your favorite.”

“Mmm… are we a bit jealous, Noah?”

“I’m not answering that question. I just want to be part of one of your favorite scenes,” Noah smirked, and leaned over Red to steal a kiss from Dan. 

“I think I can make that happen for you. Four?”

“Four. And I know that this one is asking for a lot. And you really don’t have to do it. And I know—”

Dan’s hands flew into the air, a bit like a flustered David Rose, “Noah, stop. Tell me what you want.”

Noah took a moment before continuing, waiting for Dan to settle and stealing a moment for himself.

“I want a BBQ redo. Patrick… Patrick needs a re-do.”

“Hmm.. a BBQ redo?”

“Yeah, I know it’s a lot. But… you asked.”

“I did. I asked. I’ll try to make it happen for you.” Dan spoke confidently, a sultry tone to his voice, dropping a bit for emphasis, reassuring Noah that Dan really wanted to know what he wanted for Patrick. 

Noah could see Dan’s mind working behind his eyes. Working on how to fit those requests into scripts that were already written.

“It doesn’t have to be all of them.” Noah conceded sheepishly. “I figured I would give you some options.”

“Mmm, I like options.” Dan smirked, leaning in and stealing a kiss from Noah this time. Short, sweet, and perfect.

Simultaneously, Noah leaned further back, extending a hand along the back of the couch as Dan switched spots with Red, scooting down and resting his head on Noah’s shoulder. Noah reached around and brought Dan closer to him, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I know you do, Daniel.”

********************

Noah stayed at Dan’s the night before the first table read. They both knew they wanted to be together, or at least Noah knew he wanted to be with Dan. But really, neither needed much of a reason to spend time wrapped up in each other.

Noah felt Dan get out of bed the following morning, not surprised that Dan woke first this time. Noah leaned up on his elbows, taking a moment to enjoy the view of Dan getting himself ready for the day. 

“You’re up early, babe,” Noah said softly, he didn’t want to startle Dan if Dan thought he was still sleeping.

“Hey you, I’m glad you’re awake.” Dan said, turning to look at Noah. “Can you get dressed? I have something to show you before we leave.”

Noah was caught a bit off guard. But Dan had left the room, not giving time to ask questions. It was almost as if he knew Noah would do what he asked of him. And of course, Noah did.

It didn’t take long for Noah to get ready, and when he made his way into the living room, he saw Dan on the couch with Red, and the script for episode one on the coffee table in front of them. 

Noah sat on the couch and picked up the script that had **Patrick Brewer** in the top corner. “Are you nervous I won’t do well at the table read? I have acted before, ya know?” Noah joked. 

Dan smirked, his dimples popping beautifully, “No, I am sure your acting will be up to par.” Dan leaned in for a kiss, setting the mood a bit. He moved away from Noah’s mouth the tiniest amount and whispered, “There were some last minute revisions to the first episode, I wanted you to be the first one to see it.”

“Should I be nervous?”

“No Noah, I think you’ll approve of the edits.” Dan’s knowing-eyebrows raised up on both sides. He sat back on the couch, sipping his morning coffee. 

Noah opened the script and began reading. 

********************

Noah read the script in it's entirety. 

Then he re-read all of the scenes that he was in.

And then he re-read each of the parts that were on his wishlist for Patrick.

He closed the script, held it in his hands, and tried to find words that could adequately express how he was feeling.

“Daniel--I don’t--I can’t believe you did all of this for me.” 

Dan gracefully scooted Red off the couch, turned his body to face Noah, took the script out of Noah’s hands to place it on the coffee table in front of them, and took Noah’s hands in his own. 

“Noah Reid, you gave David Rose a person who loves him unconditionally for everything that he is. You gave Alexis and Stevie a friend who is always, always there for them. You gave Johnny and Moira a son who is both business-capable _and_ musically inclined. And you gave me the kind of love that I didn’t think was meant for me. Don’t you know that there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you?”

“Daniel,” Noah breathed, before leaning in a crashing their lips together in a kiss meant to define every emotion currently taking up space in Noah’s chest. All lips, and tongue, and breathe moving against each other. Noah moved his hands to cup Dan’s neck, Dan’s hands finding their place on Noah’s thighs. 

Noah pulled back, and rested his forehead against Dan’s. He forced himself to open his eyes, knowing that what he was about to see would be the first of many views that would bring him to tears during the final season.

“I love you so much, Daniel.”


End file.
